Just ASK!
by Cesario Thames Belmont
Summary: THIS IS IT! LAST CHAPTER! Shuichi got kicked out AGAIN! Who is this strange man with Yuki? And what is up with his one braid? There seems to be alot of chemestry between Tatsuha and Shuichi. Will things take off between them? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic guys so please be gentle. Frey from Alice 19th is in this. There is a bit of OOC, sorry about that. I know the part where they're on the road is redundant and the other POV's aren't needed during that part. The song Tatsuha sings is 'Suteki da ne' written by Nobuo Uematsu (musical genius). You would have heard it in Final Fantasy 10, when Tidus and Yuna kiss. Well wish me luck! I hope you like it. Write lots of reviews please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters from Gravitation. I also do not own Alice 19th or any of the characters. The song 'Suteki da ne' is not mine either. **

**JUST ASK!**

**Frey's Point Of View**

I crawled out of bed as quietly as possible. I slipped on my clothes as quietly as possible. I gathered my things as quietly as possible. As I reached for the door, I hesitated. I'd gone through many one-night stands in my day. Sneaking out of girl's rooms before dawn, something I was no stranger to. Perhaps I was wrong to leave this time. I had just shared a bed with thee Eiri Yuki. The complexity of the writer's attitude isn't what kept me there. It wasn't his astounding beauty. It wasn't his fame and fortune. It was his gender as well. I'd snuck out of many girls rooms, but never any guys. I didn't know if the same rules applied. Frankly, I didn't even know how I'd come to sleeping with men. I used to love women. Somehow I changed. I know who's to blame. It's Kyo Wakamiya's fault. That's who I have to blame. One slip and an accidental kiss (which I personally think wasn't an accident on Kyo's part) started my maddening thoughts. Soon I was judging guys. Eventually I lost interest in girls entirely. Unfortunately by the time I decided to leave, Yuki was already awake. "Oh, leaving are you? Don't let me stop you," Yuki said coolly. He was pretty good at that. He lit a cigarette. I don't like smokers, but what did he care? I was leaving soon anyway, so I didn't remind him. I picked up my bag again and started to walk out. Yuki's expression remained the same. I closed the door. I walked into the living room and ran into this adorable little boy with pink hair. "Oh you're so cute! Where'd you come from," I couldn't help but squeal.

**Yuki's Point Of View**

I heard Frey getting out of bed. He dressed and gathered his things. I thought he was going to leave, and was relieved that he was, but he didn't. He stood by the door for a long time. I hoped he would just leave. He just stood there in my room thinking. "Oh, leaving are you? Don't let me stop you," I said at last. I lit a cigarette. I knew he hated smokers and it would get him to leave. He did what I expected. He picked up his bag and left. "Finally," I sighed when he closed the door. I was planning to go to sleep when I heard Frey squeal, "Oh you're so cute! Where'd you come from?" I knew who he was talking to. It was that damn brat Shuichi. Why now of all times? I dragged myself out of bed. "Yuki," Shuichi said love struck.

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

I snuck into Yuki's house. He'd kicked me out again, because I'm stupid. I thought I could apologize and make things alright once again. When I walked into his house, I found a strange surprise. It was a tall man with long blonde hair. He had one braid in the front that was longer than the rest of his hair. He was very good looking. I ran right into him. "Oh, you're so cute! Where'd you come from," he squealed. I really didn't care about him. When I saw Yuki come out of the bedroom I couldn't help shouting "Yuki!" I pushed past the strange man. "I told you to get the hell away from me you damn brat. You're too much trouble," Yuki said. They were harsh words, but it's what I usually got from him, so I didn't sweat it. "Oh Yuki it's been so long since I've heard the sound of your voice," I cried. It had actually been three weeks. "Why don't you go find some one else who's willing to put up with you?" "Yuki I could never." He pushed me against the wall. I thought he was going to kiss me. "Don't you get it? I want you gone. I'm tired of you." He pushed hard against me. He was hurting me, on purpose! He was really serious this time. I tried to escape, but he just pushed harder. I decided to wait until later when he cooled off. "I'll go," I said. Yuki didn't let up. "You don't understand. You have to go away. Forever. You can't wake up one day and decide to come back here and see me." Yuki let me go. I made it to the door before I started crying. Then Yuki said the worst thing possible, "I don't love you anymore." I ran out crying.

**Frey's Point Of View**

I watched the entire scene in awe. I knew Yuki could be cold, but this was harsh even for him. "I don't love you anymore," Yuki said. The pink haired boy ran out crying. "You didn't have to be so mean," I said. "Forget about it. He's not welcome here anymore." I'd hate to think what Yuki will do to me once he's done with me. Yuki sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I just shrugged and sat down next to him. There was nothing more for me to do. "I thought you were leaving," Yuki said. He didn't take his eyes off the TV. "Changed my mind," I decided.

**In The Studio**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

Shuichi came into the studio looking depressed. It wasn't anything new and we all assumed it had something to do with Eiri Yuki. Yuki had said he needed space so Shuichi hadn't seen him for three weeks. My guess was Yuki wanted just a little more time then that. "Cheer up Shu," I said. He didn't want to cheer up I knew that. "How can I cheer up? My life is over." He walked hunched over and let his knuckles drag. "Did Eiri kick you out again?" He nodded and whimpered. "It's okay Shu. He'll take you back eventually and you know it. So does he." "No he won't. He told me so. He doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want anything to do with me." "He always says that and always takes you back. What makes this any different?" "He was so mean," Shuichi sniffed. I hugged him. Fujisaki and Mr. K decided it was safe to come in at last. "Ready to sing Mr. Shindo," Fujisaki asked. Shuichi sang, but I knew he wasn't really in the mood.

**At Yuki's house**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

Frey the freeloader stayed and watched TV all day. At least Shuichi had a job…sort of. I stayed in the living room to work on my latest novel. Frey barely moved or said anything. It was a nice change from the over hyperactive Shuichi. I decided to do something I hadn't for a while. I picked up my keys, a pack of cigarettes, and a can of Wud Biser off the counter. "Where are you going," Frey asked finally taking his eyes off the TV. "For a drive," I said leaving.

**Frey's Point Of View**

Yuki just left me. Perhaps he thought I was being to lazy or boring or something. I had a rough night, he should know. I laid my head down on a pillow on the couch. It smelled sweet like that pink haired boy. The pillow had been signed by several people including the very famous (and cute) Ryuichi Sakuma. I couldn't help but squeal and hug the pillow. Just then I heard some one at the door. I was getting up to open it, but who ever it was had a key. It was Yuki, but his hair was black. "Yuki what were you thinking dying your hair that color!" "I'm not Yuki! Where's big bro? Where's Shuichi?"

**On the Road**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

I saw my brother's car pulling into the apartment parking lot. I didn't have time for his, or anyone's games at the moment. I figured Frey would be gone bye the time I got back. I knew he wasn't as rude, persistent, or reckless as Shuichi. He would get the hint that I wanted him gone. Unlike that damn brat. Why can't I get him out of my head? Frustrated I pushed hard on the gas pedal. I could see Shuichi's partner Hiro in the rearview mirror. I wasn't sure if he was following me, or just happened to be there. He sped up as I did. He kept up with me well. I slowed so he could pull up next to me. "STOP," he yelled. He veered off to the left and waited for me there. I went a little ahead of him and parked on the side of the road. "I didn't think you'd stop. Did I keep up all right," he asked with pride. "Not bad for the piece of junk you're riding," I said knocking him off his horse. "Hey it's not a piece of junk! You insult my bike you're insulting me. I'm not gonna stand here take that just 'cause Shuichi loves you. You've got some nerve just 'cause you've got that fancy car!" I couldn't help but notice all of the grammatical errors he made. He sounded like Shuichi the way he complained. "You are becoming a pain," I said. I desperately needed a cigarette, which I had left in the car. I moved to open the door and Hiro grabbed my hand. "Don't you think you can just drive away from me." I pushed his hand away and opened the door. "Oh," he said surprised. "You should really quit, it's bad for you," Hiro said. "Did you come here to lecture me on my bad habits?" "Well yeah, but different ones. What do you think you're doing playing with Shuichi's heart the way you do?" "And so our knight Hiro comes to the rescue," I blurted. "Damn right! Shuichi's a pain we all know that, but." I cut him off at but. "So then tell me why I'm going to bother wasting my time with that damn brat." "You bastard!" Hiro went to punch me but was stopped. "Don't you even dare attempt to do damage to his beautiful face. It's his bussiness you know." "What he's not a geisha!" "Frey, unlike Shuichi, I don't need anyone to come to my rescue." "Just thought I'd repay you for last night," he said with a smirk and a wink. "After all Shu's done for you," Hiro said shaking himself free. He looked disappointed. Well that was too damn bad for him.

**Hiro's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe this Eiri Yuki guy. He knew how Shuichi felt for him just as well as I did. How could he just turn away from like that? I followed him from his home. I pulled up to his car on the freeway and yelled "STOP!" He got the message and pulled over after I did. "I didn't think you'd stop. Did I keep up all right," I asked with a sense of pride. "Not bad for the piece of junk you're riding," he said. "Hey it's not a piece of junk! You insult my bike you're insulting me. I'm not gonna stand here take that just 'cause Shuichi loves you. You've got some nerve just 'cause you've got that fancy car!" I knew I sounded like Shuichi. I think it bothered him. "You are becoming a pain," he said. He moved to open the door and I grabbed his hand. "Don't you think you can just drive away from me." He pushed my hand away and opened the door. "Oh," I said surprised when he picked up his cigarettes. "You should really quit, it's bad for you," I advised said. "Did you come here to lecture me on my bad habits?" "Well yeah, but different ones. What do you think you're doing playing with Shuichi's heart the way you do?" "And so our knight Hiro comes to the rescue," he remarked. "Damn right! Shuichi's a pain we all know that, but." He cut me off at but. "So then tell me why I'm going to bother wasting my time with that damn brat." "You bastard!" I was about to punch him but was stopped. "Don't you even dare attempt to do damage to his beautiful face. It's his bussiness you know." "What he's not a geisha!" "Frey, unlike Shuichi, I don't need anyone to come to my rescue." "Just thought I'd repay you for last night," he said with a smirk and a wink. "After all Shu's done for you," I said shaking myself free. I couldn't believe he was being such a jerk.

**Frey's Point Of View**

I found them just before the boy with long red hair punched Yuki. I wasn't going to let him harm my Yuki. I grabbed his fist. "Don't you even dare attempt to do damage to his beautiful face. It's his bussiness you know." "What he's not a geisha!" "Frey unlike Shuichi I don't need anyone to come to my rescue." "Just thought I'd repay you for last night," I said giving a flirtatious smile. "After all Shu's done for you," the boy said yanking his arm away from me. It seemed like people were making too big a deal of something that was in the past. I figured someday I too would be part of Yuki's past. Better to enjoy the ride.

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

I was walking down the highway trying desperately to clear my head. What is it I could have done this time? I really didn't know. Cars whizzed past me. Some people yelled out the window at me. One girl screaming "I LOVE YOU SHUICHI SHINDO!" The famous life was a good life, but life was nothing without my Yuki. I felt so lost it was unbearable. I looked ahead and almost couldn't believe my eyes. Hiro and Yuki were driving next to each other. Hiro swerved of to the side of the road and stopped. I jumped behind the bushes and watched. They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then Hiro made a fist. He swung at Yuki, and I was about to yell stop, but realized I couldn't. As if he could hear my thoughts, his fist stopped in mid air. Then I realized the guy with the braid was holding it. Hiro jerked his hand free and sped off on his bike. The guy and Yuki got into Yuki's car and left. "Hiro," I said to myself astonished. He was sticking up for me. He was going to hurt my Yuki for me. My Yuki. The words rang in my head. I remembered why Hiro was defending me and it made me sad. I walked to the park. Lucky for me there was no one there. I slumped down on the park bench. I heard the sound of an acoustic guitar playing. A soft male voice started singing along with the tune. "Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni. Furueta Kokoro. Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta. Yawarakai namida," the voice sang soft and sweetly. It was a love song. I had never heard it before. It was written in Japanese the words meant: 'The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream.' It was beautiful. I wondered who had wrote it. Who did this beautiful voice belong to? It continued to sing low and sweet. "Suteki da ne. Futari te o tori aruketa nara. Ikitai yo. Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka." I was mesmerized. Then the voice went higher pitched. Innocence rang sweetly with in his tone, he sounded almost like a child, no, more like an angel. "Sono Kao. Sotto Furete. Asa ni tokeru. Yume miru," he finished sweetly. He plucked the strings of the guitar a few moments longer. Finally, I couldn't take it. I followed the sounds of his footsteps. I was very surprised when I at last saw his face. It was Yuki's younger brother, Tatsuha. "Tat…Tatsuha," I stuttered. He winced looking a little embarrassed to be found. "You have such a beautiful voice Tatsuha," I complimented. He shrugged it off. "So do you," he cooed. I nearly melted. He looked like Yuki, but he was so much sweeter. Yuki never complimented my singing. He only said mean things to me. "Why, tha…tha…thank you Tatsuha." "I simply speak the truth. So, how are things with you and Eiri doing?" "You didn't know? They're not good. Once again he says he doesn't want to be with me." "Would you like to know what I think?" I didn't answer because I figured he'd tell me anyway. "Well do you." I nodded slowly. "Okay. I think that you're to good for Eiri. He's a player. He has no consideration for anyone else but himself." "Ain't that the truth," I agreed. He looked at me astonished that I let him get away with saying something bad about Yuki. "Well then, find someone better. Someone who can, treat you right," Tatsuha suggested. "But I don't want anyone else. I love Yuki." "And he loved you too. What did you do this time, it's probably not as bad as it looks." "I don't know what I did. You know how fickle Yuki can be. One day I'm his lover, the next day he's kicking me out again. I just don't understand." "Eiri is a complex soul. There's nothing you can do to make things okay anymore. Do you have a place to sleep right now?" "Not really. I was staying at Hiro's but uh, I don't want to go there right now." "Why don't you come stay with me for a while?" "Okay." He walked me to his car. He said nothing during the walk to the car. Nothing during the ride to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys. . I know you're probably wondering what happened when Frey was left at home with Tatsuha. I'm going to explain all of that in this chapter. To Assuka, Frey pictures are very difficult to find. The most pictures I have are in the Alice 19th graphic novels that I own. I got mine at Borders. Keep looking. So anyway on with it. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. I haven't been home a lot. I'm trying to be less redundant by changing things a little. This shortens things a bit. Well have fun guys! Write lots of reviews please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do not own Alice 19th or any of those characters. Although I do wish Frey were mine. . **

**Much earlier at Yuki's house**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

As I pulled into the parking garage, I saw Eiri leaving. A motorcycle followed him out. I went into Eiri's apartment and there I find another guy sitting on Eiri's couch. He came running to me and screamed, "Yuki what were you thinking dying your hair that color!" "I'm not Eiri! Where's big bro? Where's Shuichi?" I was surprised Shuichi wasn't there. "Yuki left. And I don't know who Shuichi is." "Okay. Well I'm Eiri's younger brother Tatsuha. Who are you?" "I can tell, you look just like him. I'm Frey." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Oh? Why are you here? Did Eiri give you a key?" "Not yet. I'm just a friend who needed a place to crash for the night." I didn't like the way he said friend. I really hoped that this guy wasn't Eiri's new fling. I liked Shuichi a lot. Plus this blonde guy had one long braid in the front. It looked a little weird for Eiri's taste. "Well I saw some dude chasing after Eiri on a motor cycle while I was pulling in." "Oh no! My Yuki's in trouble!" He grabbed his jacket and ran out. I noticed he said 'My Yuki'. This was not a good sign. I went to the park. I knew Shuichi would be there and I wanted to talk to him. I was waiting by the entrance for him to show up and got a little bored. Since no one was around, I figured it was safe. Like Shuichi, I wanted to be just like my idol Ryuichi Sakuma. I pulled out an acoustic guitar and began playing a song I wrote. It wasn't until the end of the song that Shuichi came out. I thought he was there, but I wasn't sure. I was embarrassed when he caught me off guard. "You have such a beautiful voice Tatsuha," he said. I couldn't believe it. Bad Luck's vocalist was complimenting me! "So do you," I said star struck. He looked like he was going to faint. "Why tha…tha…thank you, Tatsuha." I couldn't believe he was stuttering either. He had to be used to being treated like a star by now. It was true, he was so much like Ryuichi. I was sort of jealous, but glad. I could never get this close to Ryuichi. Shuichi was Eiri's lover. "I simply speak the truth. So, how are things with you and Eiri." I thought it would be best if I didn't mention Frey. If he already knew, I didn't want to throw salt in the wound. It wasn't really my place. He explained that Yuki had kicked him out again. That he was being cold as usual. It was so typical of my bro to treat such a great person, such as Shuichi, like he was another piece of dirt for walking on. "Would you like to know what I think?" He didn't answer. "Well do you." He nodded slowly. I was going to say it in a way he'd understand, and hope he didn't hit me for it. "Okay. I think that you're too good for Eiri. He's a player. He has no consideration for anyone else but himself." I purposely forgot to mention Frey again "Ain't that the truth," He agreed. I was surprised. He didn't threaten me for bad mouthing Eiri. I suggested he find some one new, some one better. To be honest I wouldn't mind being that someone, but I couldn't do that to Eiri. Shuichi exclaimed that his heart belonged to only Yuki. He looked so lonely and so sad. Strangely, it hurt me to see him this way. I offered him a place to sleep. Lucky for me he accepted.

**In Yuki's car**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

I was glad not to be in a car with Shuichi. Frey didn't cling to my arm while I was driving. He had some common sense. He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a jar. "What is that," I asked not taking my eyes off the road. "It's Strawberry jam," he said sounding really excited. "Is it that good?" "Taste great, not as good as you, but still great." He was somewhat witty as well. This was a plus. Shuichi was terrible at flirting. His flirting involved hugging my limbs, forcing himself into my homes, jumping on me and nearly knocking me over. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I focused my concentration on the road and Frey's jam. "Do you want to try?" Half of it was gone. "Shuichi would have gotten it on his face," I mumbled. "What's that?" "Nothing. I guess I'll try some." He stuck his finger in the jam and held it out.

**Frey's Point Of View**

Yuki looked frustrated and occupied. Like he was thinking really hard. I knew exactly what would cheer him up. I pulled out some jam Kyo's mother made. He took to it quick. I ate most of it myself. Finally he looked interested. "Do you want to try," I offered. He said something, but I couldn't understand. "What was that?" "Nothing. I guess I'll try some." I was looking forward to this. I dipped my finger into the jam and held it out for him. He directed his eyes hungrily towards me. He leaned in and sucked the jam off my finger. I had to admit it was very arousing.

**Sorry it's so short this time. I didn't have much time to update, so this will have to do. Keep reviewing tho. Please? Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I hope this doesn't take long. We'll see. I was babysitting this weekend at my aunt's house. I wrote as much as I could today. So here it is. Write lots of reviews please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or their characters. I do not own Alice 19th, or Frey. **

**At Tatsuha's house**

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

The car ride was difficult for me. I was used to hanging onto Yuki's arm while he drove. Tatsuha looked so much like Yuki. I bet he felt the same about me, sort of. I do look a lot like Ryuichi, and act a lot like Ryuichi too. When we first met, and he tackled me. It was kind of cute. But I couldn't do that to Yuki. It was his brother. His apartment was nice. Yuki always had nice places too. I sat on the couch and watched Tatsuha walk across the room. He shuffled through his cd case. "I know this is weird. This is the last time I'll do anything like this I promise," he said. "Tatsuha what are you talking about?" "Will you sign this please." He stuck a cd in my face. It was the Bad luck cd. "Oh sure thing!" He stared at my signature then put it back in the Nittle Grasper pile. He hummed 'Blind Game' for a little bit. "Do you want anything," he asked. "What do you mean by that?" "To eat. Do you want anything to eat?" "Oh! Let's go to Zenny's! Oh and Tatsuha." "Yeah Shuichi?" "Thank you. For everything."

**At Yuki's house**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

When we got home, Frey jumped in the shower. He spent an hour in there and it was starting to get on my nerves. I was sweaty and also needed a shower. "Hurry up in there," I said pounding on the door. "Just a minute." "Now." "What?" "Come out here now. If you don't I'm coming in there." "No. Don't come in." "What are you doing in there?" "Washing my man parts." "You're what? That's it I'm coming in." When I opened the door, he slipped and came crashing into me. Next thing I know he's in a fetal position crying. "Oh, now what's wrong with you?" "It's Kyo Wakamiya," he said sniffing. Not again. He was starting to act like Shuichi. Shuichi? That's right, no one was like Shuichi. I held him close to me feeling miserable. Comforting people in this manner, it wasn't something that I usually did.

**At Zenny's**

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

Tatsuha was being really nice to me. "Shuichi." "Yes Tatsuha?" "Would you be mad at me if I asked you to dye your hair green?" "What! Is that the only reason? You want me to act like I'm Ryuichi again?" "Chill out Shu-kun. I was just kidding. I think you'd make a better blonde anyway." "Well how would you like it if I asked you to dye your hair blonde?" "Act like Yuki? Do you honestly want to go back to all that?" He was right. I didn't want Yuki, or a replacement Yuki. I could get with Tatsuha. There was nothing stopping me. Would I be stuck with feeling like he was a replacement Yuki? Would that be wrong of me? "Shuichi, don't blow your brain thinking about it." "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He simply laughed. Could me and Tatsuha really be lovers? Could we survive? I was so tired of the unanswered questions. "Hey Shuichi there's something I have to tell you."

**At Yuki's house**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

He cried in my lap for five minutes. Then I insisted he get dressed. While he was dressing, I made him some tea. It wasn't some thing I was usually nice enough to do. I could tell he realized it by the way he said "You didn't have to go out of your way for me." "Shut up and tell me why you were crying." "A long time ago, I loved this girl Alice. I was going to marry her. But this boy Kyo Wakamiya kept getting in the way. He wanted Alice. My Alice! His aunt was real nice though. She let me stay at their house. Kyo was being a jerk and hogged the shower. And I went in there. He slipped. We kissed. And so began my homosexuality." "Is that all. You're being just as annoying as," he stopped me there. I made a mistake and knew it. I was going to compare him to Shuichi, but he wouldn't let that happen. "No one will ever replace Shuichi. If you don't want him that's fine, but don't attempt to replace him by bringing others sort of like him around you." "You're not even remotely like Shuichi." "That's not what you were going to say before. Don't compare me to Shuichi. If you try to replace him you're only going to hurt yourself and others that you date."

**At Zenny's**

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

"Hey Shuichi there's something I need to tell you," he said it. Oh no. Now he was going to confess his feelings for me and ruin everything. I wanted to like him, and sort of do, but couldn't he wait for me to heal. If he told me now I would turn him down and he'd resent me for that. I had to stop him, gently. "Tatsuha, it's not that I don't like you. I'm still hurting over Yuki. If I were to get with you, it would be wrong. It would be unfair for you. Because you look so much like Yuki. You might think that I accepted you because of that. It would be better for me to wait and then accept you later, but if I turn you down you might hate me. The point is, just keep your feelings in a little longer please. Long enough for me to heal. That way we'll both know I'm not in it just because you look like Yuk," I explained. I held my breath and waited for him to say something. He simply looked at me confused and laughed. "Shuichi you sure are funny man. What are you going on about? I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to try to get into the music bussiness like you. It's always been my dream to be like Ryuichi Sakuma, and I want to live out that dream. You see Shuichi you've inspired me. I've always wanted to be a singer/songwriter. Because of you, I have the push and drive to actually go for it. Thanks a lot pal." It wasn't a relationship he wanted? I was mortified I went on about being with him…for nothing. Perhaps, that would change?

**Perhaps, Shuichi shouldn't jump to conclusions. Well that's it for now people! I'll write more later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I've been working real hard to make this chapter much longer. I hope that it's satisfying. So people write lots of reviews please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters or songs. I do not own Alice 19th or any of its characters. Kima-Nedoriko however is MY character. No stealies. **

**The Next Day In The Studio**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

Shuichi had been staying with me during Yuki's three weeks of space. Last night he didn't come home. I was worried, but I thought maybe he went to stay the night at Yuki's. If that were true I was glad. It was a good thing he wasn't there too. I had Ayaka over. Shuichi came into the studio looking happy. This confirmed my suspicions. "So Shuichi you and Yuki patched things up?" "Nope!" That nope sounded excited. "Are you sick," I said feeling his head for high temperature. "Nope." "Where were you last night?" "Some where." "There you go again with being vague. Will you just stop it and tell me what happened?" "Nope." Mr. K came in. He looked ready to announce something big. "Guess what the awesome, amazing, and not bad looking manager K did this time." "What now," Shuichi and I said together. "I got us a bigger practice room. We're moving up a floor. Which is where I'll announce even bigger news." Here we go again. We grabbed our things and began moving upstairs. What we found in there shocked us both. There were drums. "And so now you know why we need the bigger practice room." "What another member! We're not a four-man group. We weren't even a three-man group. How do you think Fujisaki's going to feel knowing that you took drumming off his list of things to do," Shuichi complained. "I think he'll accept it or I'll shoot him." Mr. Sakano and Fujisaki came in. "What is all this," Fujisaki said examining the drums. "Who's going to play all this," he asked. "And who the hell gave you permission to add another member," Shuichi asked. "The orders came straight from the president," Mr. Sakano explained. Shuichi pushed up his sleeve and started to storm upstairs. Mr. K stopped him. "Don't move or I'll shoot." "On second thought I'd love to have another member. It'll be like having a new brother in the family," Shuichi said nervously. "That's a good boy. Now direct your attention to the door and greet the new member properly. I bet it's someone you know," K said.

**Earlier in President Seguchi's office**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

I was hoping for a solo gig, but when I proposed it to brother in law, he was discussing putting me in some one's group. "How are you on percussions Tatsuha." "Drums, I can play, but I don't want to impose on someone's group," I tried to protest. "Nonsense, they'll accept you just fine. Mr. Sakano, escort Tatsuha to Bad Luck's new practice room. I've already discussed all this with Mr. K. He should be waiting with Fujisaki, Mr. Shindo, and Mr. Nakano." I followed the man in the glasses down stairs. Did I hear correctly? Did he say Bad Luck? He led me down the hall. "Who is this," someone asked. I turned and saw that it was Bad Luck's keyboardist who spoke. "You'll see come with me in here. Wait out here. When three minutes pass come inside." They went into the practice room. I could hear Shuichi yelling about a new member. I didn't belong here. But if it was my way of making it, then I would have to listen to Touma-san. Three minutes passed. It was now or never. I walked in the studio. There was Hiro, Shuichi, and Fujisaki. Shuichi's anger disappeared. "Hey Tatsuha! What are you doing here?" He ran over to me. "Let me introduce everyone if you don't know them already. I'm Mr. Sakano, the producer. This is Mr. K, the manager. This is Shuichi Shindo, the singer. Hiroshi Nakano, the guitarist. And Fujisaki, the keyboardist," Mr. Sakano said pointing to each as he introduced. I already knew all of them. "Welcome to the band," Shuichi shouted. He hugged me. "Well I guess if Shu's okay with it, then there are no problems," Hiro said. Fujisaki looked a little upset. No one else seemed to notice. "There's more good news," Mr. K announced. "What, oh what could it be wonderful Mr. K? Well I'll tell you. Your first gig together will at Zepp," Mr. K continued to announce. "How long," Fujisaki asked. "What do you mean?" "How long do we have until the concert?" "Four days." "We only have four days for this new member to learn our songs. Four days to get it together! Four days," Fujisaki exclaimed. "Four days is fine. I know all the songs already," I assured. "If you say so," he said tiredly. He walked over to his keyboards and prepared to play. "Guess we'll start with Rage Beat," Shuichi said turning on his microphone. Like magic everything fell into place. The chemistry of the music was astounding. I thought it was great when I listened, but nothing compared to playing with them. I couldn't help noticing that Fujisaki wasn't enjoying it quite as much as the rest of the band. I wondered why.

**Later that day**

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

I was so happy for Tatsuha. The only thing better for him would be if he could play with Nittle Grasper. We had just finished practicing 'Blind Game Again' for the twelfth time. "Okay, break time," Mr. K said. We went down stairs to the cafeteria. "Tatsuha, are you sure you're okay with not okay with not singing," I asked. I knew he wanted to be like Ryuichi, and Ryuichi was not a percussionist. "Hey, I'm happy to be in the bussiness at all." "There's something else I want to ask you Tatsuha." "What's that?" "Can I move in with you? I know Hiro wants to spend more time with Ayaka, and it's hard to do with me around so much. So I think I should get out of his hair." "Live with me? That's fine."

**At a different table**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

I noticed Fujisaki didn't look like he was alright with the new addition. I decided to find out why. "Fujisaki, what's going on in that head of yours?" "Shuichi's always been the one to complain about the changes that the president makes. Shuichi always been the childish one who just couldn't accept the changes. What makes this one okay for him?" He was jealous? That's all I could come up with. He was either jealous that Shuichi threw a fit when Fujisaki joined the band, but accepted Tatsuha in a heart beat, or he was jealous because he'd always done percussions on the keyboards. "You're young and talented and not many people recognize that do they?" "No." "Not even the musical genius, your cousin, Mr. Seguchi?" "He knows what he's doing, and I shouldn't complain, but do you think it's possible he doesn't recognize my talents." "You want to be good. You are good. You work hard and it will all pay off. Shuichi was upset when you came in here and switched his arrangements. Even if he knew your arrangements were better, it still bothered him. Is it possible you feel the same way about Tatsuha?" "I'm just tired of being underestimated." "It's understandable. With out you, we wouldn't be where we were today." "Thank you Mr. Nakano. Though I could have made up for your parts, I'm very glad you're still with us." "HIRO," Shuichi yelled. He came running, jumped on the table, slid across, and into my lap. "I've got something to tell you Hiro," Shuichi said in a girly voice. "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" "I'm moving in with Tatsuha." "What already!" "It's not like that Hiro." "Then what is it like?" "Well you'd like the place to yourself for Ayaka right?" It was true I wanted Ayaka around more, and she didn't want to see Shuichi. "Hey just what are you trying to imply you little pervert?" I grabbed his arm and twisted it playfully. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He stepped on my toe. "Hey is that the best you got," I taunted. "Yes," he said in a small voice. He pinched my arm. "Hey!" "Okay you two that enough," Tatsuha said. "He's right, you wouldn't want Mr. K to intervene," Fujisaki added. We went upstairs to practice.

**Later At Yuki's House**

**Yuki's Point OF View**

"Okay I can't take sitting around anymore. Let's go out," I said. "You mean on a," I hit him on the head before he could finish. "It's not a date," I insisted. He grabbed his jacket. "Lucky Yuki's going on a d-a-t-e with a cute Scandinavian boy," Frey said. "You know what they say about foreigners."

**At Tatsuha's House**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe it! It was so exciting. I was part of Bad Luck now. We'd be having our first concert in four days. Shuichi and I jumped around the house screaming girlishly with excitement. Then the phone rang. Shuichi answered it. "Oh hey Hiro," he said. "Uh huh. Sure. See you there," then he hung up the phone. "So what was that all about please?" "Hiro. He's going out to celebrate. He wants us to come too. Fujisaki is going to be there as well. He also said he has an important announcement." Could this day get any better? We walked to Zenny's together. Hiro was there with Ayaka. Fujisaki had brought some strange girl. "Hiro didn't tell me that we needed to bring dates," Shuichi whined. "We can be each other's dates," I said linking my arm with his. "Hey Tatsuha, Shuichi," Hiro greeted. He looked pleased when he saw our arms linked. Fujisaki stood up. "This is my girlfriend Kima-Nedoriko. Kima this is Shuichi, the vocalist, and Tatsuha the percussionist." She was wearing a pair of fake fox ears and fake foxtails. Her teeth were sharpened so it looked like she had fangs. "Pleased to meet you," she said sweetly. She smelled like cherries and vanilla. "Well now that everyone's here, I have something to tell you," Hiro said. He wrapped his arm around Ayaka and looked at everyone. "Me and Ayaka are engaged." Ayaka held out her hand and revealed this large gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh Hiro yay," Shuichi shouted. He hugged Hiro and nearly knocked him over. What would Eiri think about this? As if he heard me thinking about him he walked right in. "Hey Yuki guess who here," Frey said. He looked over at Shuichi, Ayaka, and me. Yuki just grunted and walked to a table on the other side of the restaurant. Frey came over to ask what was going on. "Well Tatsuha's in Bad Luck now. Miss Ayaka and Mr. Nakano are getting married," Shuichi explained. "Congratulations," Frey said. He ran off to where Yuki was sitting.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you next chapter. I've got to find something to wear to that concert at Zepp. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So last time I stopped in the middle of a paragraph. This time as the story starts it's going to pick up where I left off before, in Tatsuha's point of view at the party. Anne Cwa, yes Tatsuha and Shuichi would never really get together, but isn't that what fanfictions are for? La Salle De Bain, the only reason I put Frey in there was because he's EXTREMELY beautiful, just like Yuki. That's what I love about anime, all the bishonen. I know it's weird having him not like women. He's very OOC. I went through and reread some of the previous chapters. Man there were a lot of mistakes! I'm sorry for those who are bothered by that. I haven't had the time to edit any of my stories. You forgive me right? Right? Well, write lots of reviews please. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters and songs. I do not own Alice 19th or any of its characters. Kima-Nedoriko is MY original character. No stealies! **

"Hey Shuichi, why were you being so formal when you told him we were getting married," Hiro asked. "Oh, I didn't say Hiro because I don't know him." "That doesn't make sense," Hiro complained. "It doesn't have to," Shuichi argued. They both made a fist then fell over laughing.

** Four days later before the concert **

** Shuichi's Point Of View **

Everything around me was happening too fast. We gained a new member. We're putting out a new album. We have interviews and concerts left and right. Now Hiro's getting married to Miss Ayaka. It was so strange to think about Hiro being tied down to one woman. We practiced really hard over the four days before Zepp. We were tighter than ever, but something didn't feel right. It was weird having that Goth girl Kima-Nedoriko at every practice. She didn't seem like Fujisaki's type. In fact, no girl seemed like his type. She always wore the fox ears and tails. It was very strange. Hiro didn't seem to mind. He had Ayaka to come home to every night, so he was happy. I was happy for him really. I just hoped I wouldn't lose him as my best friend after this. We hadn't got to just talk or hang out together at all lately. I missed it. We've all been so busy. I just wished we could take a break. I wished things could slow down. I hadn't thought about Yuki at all this week. Not since I started sleeping on Tatsuha's couch. "Wake up," Tatsuha said. I could smell breakfast cooking. "You made beacon," I said sniffing the air. Yuki hardly ever cooked for me. "I sure did. Only the best breakfast for our star Shuichi." There was eggs of all kinds, toast, six different kinds of jam, orange and apple juice, beacon and sausages, ham, cereal, waffles, pancakes, muffins, and a nice rose in a vase as a centerpiece. "Tatsuha you didn't have to." "You're my guest. Go ahead and eat. I'll take a shower while you eat, then you can get in when I'm done." I was already digging in. "If you say so," I said through a mouth full of food. The words came out, "Eh u shay sho," he understood anyway. "Don't eat so fast. There's plenty to eat, but if you go at it like that you could get a stomach ache, or worse choke." "Okay."The concert started at seven tonight. We had to be there by five. "Let's go early for some practice huh," Tatsuha asked. "Good idea Tatsuha!"

**At The Concert**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

I felt a little weird wrapped in black and red leather straps. Shuichi picked it out for me. We were about to go on stage. A lucky fan was introducing us right now. Hiro nudged me with his elbow. "This is your first gig with us. I just hope you won't be overwhelmed by the crowd." I nodded. I was a little nervous, but I was more anxious to show them what I could do. "Good luck Hiroshi," Ayaka said kissing him on the cheek. "Knock 'em dead," Kima-Nedoriko said squeezing Fujisaki's hand. He looked a bit dizzy, but her words seemed to calm him a bit. "Hey Tatsuha, you look great," Shuichi said. I grinned and was about to offer my own words of encouragement when we were signaled on stage. The crowd roared as they watched Shuichi, Fujisaki, and Hiro take the stage. Mr. K nudged me out. Shuichi went crazy with a big grin. He waved out and grabbed the microphone. "Hello again Zepp!" The crowd roared their response. "Tonight we're introducing our new member, welcome the percussionist Tatsuha!" The crowd accepted me better than I thought. With all the cheers, I felt a wave of happiness take over. Adrenaline pumped through me. "Woo hoo!" Shuichi screamed. Shuichi looked back at us. He was waiting for the 'ready' signals. Fujisaki nodded. Hiro raked his fingers through his long hair and tossed it aside. I began to twirl my stick to show I was ready to start. He nodded and turned back to the crowd. "I hope you enjoy the show!" The music started at my count. We were playing a new song that would come out on the second CD. The tempo was slower than the 'Bad Luck' fans were used to. They ate it up. Just as Shuichi was about to start the first verse, he fell over taking the mic down with him. The music stopped. The shocked fans started to shout. Some were shouting words of hope "YOU CAN GET BACK UP SHU! WE LOVE YOU" others were screaming complaints at the top of their lungs "I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"I leaped over my drums. Hiro set his guitar down. Fujisaki just shook his head, disappointed. Mr. K got to him first. He picked up Shuichi's unconscious body and carried him off stage. Mr. Sakano set Shuichi's mic back up and began to speak into it. The crowd hushed. "Due to complications, the concert is canceled. 'Bad Luck' and all its staff members would like to extend our fullest apologies. Your tickets will be refunded and the other members will be waiting in a booth outside to meet you and give autographs. Thank you for your time," he ran off stage to join Mr. K in the dressing room. The audience drained out of the room and flooded into the opening hall. Hiro and I ran to check on Shuichi. Fujisaki began to tear down the equipment.

**Author's note: If you don't know, tearing down equipment is just a term used to mean that they're taking all the equipment down and loading it into whatever method of transportation was used. Usually they have roadies to do that. Some bands do it themselves too. **

**Back Stage**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

"Tatsuha, Hiroshi, you should both go out to the booth where Fujisaki is waiting for you. If you don't recall, I told the fans you would be signing autographs and meeting fans," Mr. Sakano instructed. "Since I'm a new member the fans won't be as excited to se me out there. I think I should stay here," I argued. "I think it would be a great opportunity for you to meet the fans seeing as you are just a new…" he stopped, his voice cracking on new. He picked back up again with "Go ahead and stay. Mr. Shindo will need a nice face to wake up to," obviously Mr. K's doing. Shuichi lay sprawled out on the bed. I squeezed his hand. I hoped maybe a familiar touch would bring him to the surface. "Hiroshi, let's go," Ayaka tugged at his arm. I could tell he didn't want to leave his unconscious friend just laying there. "I'll take care of him," I reassured him. He smiled and left the room with Ayaka. "Do we need to take him to the hospital," Mr. Sakano asked. "I don't think it's that severe," Mr. K said. He inspected Shuichi's head for any knots. "He seems fine back here," he said setting his head back down on the pillow. I scooped him up. "Where are you taking him," Mr. K asked. "To the hospital," I grabbed Shuichi's jacket. "I told you it wasn't that severe," Mr. K said angrily. He didn't like it when people didn't listen. "He could be bleeding internally! You're not a doctor! You don't know," I argued. He simply sighed and said, "you're right. If he died then it would be my fault." He picked up his keys. "Mr. Sakano stay here with the rest of the band and inform them of where we're going. We're leaving out the back entrance," Mr. K instructed. I carried him into Mr. K's car. "Lay him down in the back." I laid him down and closed the back door to the van. "You're gonna be okay Shu," I said kissing his hand. I climbed into the front seat and Mr. K sped off.

**In the hall**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

I didn't want to leave Shuichi. I also didn't want Mr. K's gun held against my temple. Mr. Sakano came running out to us. "Mr. K and Tatsuha are going to the hospital," he explained. "What," I said pushing my way through the crowd. "Ayaka, get ready to go!" "Hiroshi, where are we going?" "To the hospital." I ran out with Mr. Sakano and Fujisaki yelling for me. Ayaka was tugging at my arm trying to keep up. I threw her the extra helmet and put mine on. "Can't we take my car?" "No time," I said pointing at the crowd chasing after us. "Okay I've never ridden a motor cycle before!" "Hold on to my waist as tight as you can." I felt her hug me. When I was sure she was holding on, I took off. The paparazzi chased after us. "Mr. Nakano!" I left them in the dust. "What hospital are we going to," she shouted back at me. "I don't know," I realized.

**At Yuki's house**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

I turned on the TV to get the entire situation of seeing Shuichi with my brother out of my mind. I saw Shuichi's image on the TV. What was I thinking? This boy just couldn't stay out of the light. I turned it up to see what the big news story was this time. "Bad Luck's vocalist mysteriously passed out after the introduction of just one song. He was whisked off stage after the incident. It appears to have been an accident. We have not been able to speak to any of the staff or members of Bad Luck. What's this…Mr. Nakano is rushing out of the building with his recently announced future wife. We're going to attempt to get a word in with him." The reporter ran out the building after Hiroshi. The camera crew following after. "Mr. Nakano!" He drove off without a word. I couldn't take it. I turned off the TV without another word. I knew damn well this wasn't a stunt. "Yuki where are you goin," Frey shouted after me. He followed me out. "Yuki!" I opened the car door without a word to him. I really didn't know why I was going to the hospital to see that damn brat, but I wasn't going to attempt to explain it to this freeloader. He jumped in the car and slammed the door shut just before I hit the gas pedal. I noticed he was tugging at something. His coattail had gotten caught in the door. Well he was just going to have to wait.

**On the motor cycle**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

"Hiroshi, please slow down," Ayaka begged. She looked scared. "Don't worry babe, I know what I'm doing," I assured her. I hoped it didn't sound too macho. She hugged me tighter. "Have you got your helmet on," I asked her. "Yeah I do," she answered. "Is it on right?" "Yeah, I think so," I felt her let go and check her helmet. "Then you'll be just fine."A car pulled out in front of me. "Jeeze pops the speed limit isn't twenty!" He was going to slow. I couldn't wait for this. I knew it was a no passing zone, but Shuichi needed me. "Hold on tight Ayaka." "What are you planning to do?" "You'll see." "I love you!" "I love you too. But what made you say that out of no where?" "Just in case." I slid past the old man. I looked back and smiled at Ayaka. She went white and screamed. I turned just before I ran into the black car. I heard Ayaka yell my name. Then everything went numb. Was Ayaka okay? I wanted to be with her. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything. I did feel a trickle of liquid down my cheek. It was blood. "Hiroshi," Ayaka shouted. She grabbed my hand. That meant she was okay. Slowly things were going black. "What are you grinning for you…" was all I could hear Ayaka say. Then everything went away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. I was having problem getting online before. Now that I got the computer fixed I can update the story. I don't have microsoft Word anymore because of that. So there may be many mispelled words. Sorry I'll try to catch any of them. I left off at a bad spot didn't I? Oopsies. Poor Hiro. We'll see what happens. Write lots of reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters. I do not own Alice 19th or any of its characters. Kima-Nedoriko however is my character. No stealies!**

**In Yuki's car**

**Frey's Point Of View**

I thought he was going to drive off with me hanging out of the door. He was certainly in a hurry to see some one he wanted out of his life. It didn't make much sense that he couldn't just admit his feelings…and oh no my coat got stuck in the door! "Yuki, my coat's stuck," I whined trying to tug it out. "That's too damn bad." He was going really fast. He almost hit a pedestrian. "Careful you could have killed that guy you maniac!" He shot me a deadly glare that shut me up quick. Perhaps he would have killed that man. I was starting to think that maybe he would kill him and just drive off without thinking twice. "Hit and run," I groaned leaning against the door. I didn't feel like seeing some one's blood across my window. I just ate. "Will you sit still? I can't concentrate with you fidgeting like that," Yuki said angrily. "Yes sir," I said sitting up. "Don't go so fast you crazy bastard!" When I looked up I saw him coming. It was Shuichi's friend I think. He was coming right at us! "Yuki! Stop!" He stopped, but it was too late. We hit them head on. Hiro went flying a stream of blood following after. The girl on back along with the motorcycle disappeared. The boy hit the pavement and skidded across the ground. I opened my car door and unwrinkled my jacket. Yuki ran to the boy. "What are you grinning for, you put a huge ass dent in my car," Yuki complained. "Where's Ayaka," Yuki yelled back at me. "Oh umm." I looked around. I came to one horrible conclusion, Ayaka had rolled under the car. "Well?" "I think she's under there." "Shit!" He tossed me his cell phone and dropped to the ground. "Call the hospital," he said from under the car. "Hey you! What's the number to nine one one?" He looked at me like an idiot. How rude!

**At the hospital**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

I hated to see Shuichi like this. I wondered if he would ever wake up. "There are people here to see Mr. Shindo," a nurse informed us. It was Fujisaki, Kima-Nedoriko and Mr. Sakano. "Oh. Where's Hiro?" "We thought he'd be here already. He and Ayaka left earlier." "Ayaka was with him?" That couldn't have been a good thing. "Shouldn't someone call Mr. Yuki," Fujisaki suggested. I hadn't thought of calling bro. "I'll do it," I offered. I went down stairs to use a pay phone. It rang three times and someone finally picked up. "Hello this is Yuki's cell phone, but I'm not Yuki. Who is this?" "Frey?" "Wow! My name is Frey too! What a coincidence." "I'm not Frey I'm Tatsuha! Where's Yuki?" "He's under the car." "Why the hell is he under the car?" "We got in an accident." I heard Yuki yelling in the background. "Who is that?" "Hold on Tatsuha." "Tatsuha?" "Bro?" Finally I could talk to someone with intelligence. "What do you want?" "Did you know Shuichi's in the hospital?" "Yeah, I saw it on tv. I was on my way but I got in an accident." "With?" "Hiro and Ayaka. She slid under the car. She's burned on most of her right side." "Holy!" "It's bad Tatsuha. I'm bringing her and Hiro to the hospital. I'm almost afraid to move him." "Then don't." "I have to. I'll be there soon." He hung up on me. Just great. I walked back up to our room. "Uh guys. There's something I have to tell you. Eiri was on his way to the hospital and so was Hiro. They umm collided. Yuki's fine, but I don't think the same can be said for Hiro. And Ayaka slid under the car." Mr. K got up. "I'm going to go make a phone call to schedule a press conference." Mr. Sakano started to follow him out. "I better make a call to President Seguchi." I looked at Fujisaki and Kima-Nedoriko. "Can I have the room with Shuichi to myself please?" They looked at eachother and left. I walked over to Shuichi. I fluffed his pillows, straightened his blanket, and got fresh water for the flowers I'd brought. I took his hand again. "Shuichi, come on. Hiro got in a crash. Funny, he crashed into Eiri. They were both on the way to see you Shuichi.You're a popular guy Shuichi." I was fighting back tears. It was hard to remember when I fell in love with the pink haired boy. The very first time he said my name maybe. "Shuichi please get up. We need you." I wanted to keep talking, although I don't think it would help. I felt my throat tighten up. There was a knock on the door. Yuki walked in. "Eiri?" "How is he?" There was a strange look of concern on his face that I wasn't accustomed to. I'd seen him the way he was when he was young. It's been a while. "He's well take a look yourself. Doctor's don't know what happened to him." "Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was only to hold you over because I hadn't updated in so long. Sorry if there were or are problems with spacing on the paragraphs. That last chapter was my first time using Word Pad. I'll try to fix it this time. I keep running into one complication after another. Butit is my dutyas a writer to stirve on and deliver to my fans the next chapter!Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and write lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Graviation or any of its characters. I also do not own Alice 19th or Frey, unfortunately. Kima-Nedoriko however, is my character. NO STEALIES!**

**At the hospital**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

Tatsuha's eyes were red. Was he crying over Shuichi? "Ayaka is down the hall. Why don't you go see what's going on with her and call her family while you're at it." I wanted a moment alone with Shuichi. "Uh, okay." He got up slowly and looked back at Shuichi for a minute. He was uncertain about leaving him. I nodded at him. He looked back at Shuichi again and left. "Sorry Tatsuha," I said to myself. I looked over at the beautiful pink roses he'd brought for him. They matched Shuichi's hair. I wish I had brought him some, but I was in too much of a hurry and nearly killed his best friend. Killed. Oh god it was happening again. I was remembering. I began to tremble. I was glad Shuichi wasn't awake to see me like this. It was degrading. He looked so peaceful. He hadn't worries at this moment. No headache who couldn't decide whether he loved or hated him. Did I do this to him? Did I... Seguchi opened the door forcing my thoughts away suddenly. "Eiri!" He walked over to me arms open. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair. It was almost hypnotic.

**Out In The Hall**

**Frey's Point Of View**

Yuki just loved to keep me waiting. Here I was again. He took off into Shuichi's room. Shortly after his brother came out. "How's the pink haired boy," I asked. "They don't know. Mind showing me where they took Ayaka and Hiro?" I didn't know who he was talking about. "Who?" "Ayaka, the one Eiri hit!" "Oh you mean the girl." "Yes!" "Follow the leader!" I started walking down the hall with my arm sticking out like a Nazi. It didn't look like he was playing along. Oh well. I started walking normal halfway to the girl's room. The poor girl had third degree burns on most of the right side. "We're here! Don't forget to leave a tip." He glared at me. These people glare alot. Made me think of Kyo. "Hey Frey can I talk to you?" Tatsuha wanted to talk to me? Strange. "Sure." "I love Shuichi." "Okay." "And Shuichi loves Eiri." "Okay." "And Eiri loves Shuichi." "Okay." "But only sometimes." "Okay." "Feel free to voice your opinion any time here." "Okay." I thought he was going to hit me for a minute. "You love Shuichi and your brother Yuki. You don't want to hurt either and you want what's best for both." "So keeping my mouth shut about my feelings would be a good idea?" "Wrong. If you say how you feel you may not have peace between you and Yuki, but if you keep your mouth shut you won't have peace with in yourself. Don't trap your feelings. It could be dangerous." He didn't seem to understand what I meant by dangerous. Either way there would be a broken heart here. "For once you actually make sense." "Thank you!" "I'm going to go tell Eiri how I feel. And once Shuichi wakes up I'll tell him too."

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

I was going to tell Eiri how I felt about Shuichi. I had to. Frey, was right. I forced myself down to Shuichi's room. I nervously knocked on the door. "Come in." It wasn't Eiri. No instead it was Touma-san. "Brother? What are you doing here? Is Micca here?" "She's downstairs talking to the doctors about Miss Ayaka's condition." I didn't want to say it in front of Touma! He loves Eiri. I bowed down before I spoke. "Eiri there's something I have to tell you." "Why are you being so formal?" "I...l...I," I got stuck. I felt like I should look at him when I tell him something as important as this. I forced myself to look at his face. What I saw stopped me from speaking. Eiri had been crying for Shuichi. I had felt pretty good about this when I told Frey I was going to confess to Eiri how I felt. As more time passed that feeling was slipping away from me. He had been crying, which was something that didn't happen often. He had been crying for Shuichi, which is something that never happens. Shuichi would be so happy to know Eiri actually cares this much. Maybe he already knew. "Eiri? Are you alright?" "Fine Tatsuha. What did you want to tell me?" "It's nothing..." I chickened out. "Well," Eiri said standing up. "I'm going outside for a smoke." He left me and Touma there. "You love him," he said to me. "How did you know?" "It's very obvious." He looked at Shuichi laying in bed. "Hmm..." He looked him up and down then went to the door. "Well that's all I need to see. Now to so how Mr. Nakano is doing." "That's most likely where you'll find the rest of the band as well," I informed him. He nodded, thanked me, and left. "Just me and you now." I pushed his hair out of his eyes. He was so beautiful laying there. I leaned down and kissed him. Maybe someday he would kiss me back. Maybe...

**A week later**

**At the rehab center**

**Sakano's Point Of View**

Hiro had broken three bones in his ribcage, two bones in his arm snapped, and he shattered a bone in his left leg. It would be a while before we'd be back on track. He couldn't play untill his arm healed. Which would be a few months. And even then who knows what will happen to Shuichi. Ayaka had to have all the melted flesh removed. The new skin would come back, but not without scars. Hiro's been nothing but supportive and loving towards her the whole time, bless his soul. Tatsuha hasn't left Shuichi's side for a minute since that day and Yuki comes to visit often. They've labled it a coma. They have no idea when he'll come out of it. It seems as though he's just sleeping. Fujisaki was the only bandmember at the press confrence. As said before, Tatsuha was able, but he refused to leave Shuichi's side. At the conference it was announced that the tour would be put on a hold and 'Bad Luck' will be taking a year long break. It would certainly do damage to the sales of the second record we just put out, but it couldn't be helped. They needed the year to recover. Hiro was training with his rehab instructor. Things seemed to be coming along fine. I was simply here to pick him up and drop him off at the hospital. A pretty looking nurse brought him out in a wheelchair. I helped him into the front seat of the car and put the folded wheel chair in back. He smiled at the nurse as we were driving away. "Every one's surprised with you Mr. Nakano," I said. He was recovering fast. Doctors were amazed. "I've got thick skin. I want to hurry and get better so that I can help take care of Ayaka." It looked alot worse when they brought him into the hospital. I guess under all the blood, his injuries weren't that bad. "Well here we are." He hadn't been able to see Shuichi yet since he fainted on the stage. I wheeled him into the elevator and down to Shuichi's room. There Tatsuha was sleeping in one of the chairs. "Well what are you waiting for wheel me over to him." I moved him to Shuichi "That's fine. You can go ahead and go now." That was good. I had some business to tend to.

**In the hospital**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

Sakano pushed me over to Shuichi. Finally I could see my bud. Once Yuki got here, which I knew he would be coming, I would ask him to take me to see Ayaka. "Well don't worry Shu-chan your pal Hiro's here." Yuki walked in. He added the new bouquet of flowers he'd broughten to the collection he'd start on the table in the corner. The best ones by far were the pink roses that were in the center. He lifted Tatsuha up and layed him across the windowsill and then covered him with his coat. "Any improvements," he asked me. As if I would know. "I just got here myself. How's he been the past few days?" "He hasn't moved at all while I was here. The person you want to ask his Tatsuha. He never leaves the brat's side." "I feel bad. I can't decide whether to visit Ayaka or Shuichi. I should be supporting both and yet I'm there for neither." "It doesn't matter. You being there isn't going to make them recover any faster, and you have some recovering to do on your own." "If you truly felt that way you wouldn't be here now." He didn't answer me. He looked pretty tired himself. "Will you wheel to Ayaka's room please?" "Sure."

**In Shuichi's room**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

Shoot I fell asleep! I woke up covered by Eiri's coat. I saw that he had brought a new bouquet of flowers for him. Every day he came in and added a new bouquet to the collection. My idol, Ryuichi, came in once and left Mr. Bear for him. Touma-san visited once too. I sat up. I was feeling groggy. Shuichi looked fine. He hadn't moved. I went to his bedside. "Shuichi? Sorry I fell asleep. Are you dreaming happy things? I wonder." "Knock it off Tatsuha, he can't hear you," Yuki said. "You're right," I said with a sigh. Why did he always have to bring me down like that. It was getting on my nerves not being able to do anything for him. "I can't take it. I feel so damn helpless. Isn't there anything we can do?" "Shut up. You freaking out isn't going to help bring him back." He was right. I knew he was right. But I couldn't help it. "What do you care? You kicked him out anyway. Doesn't matter to you as long as the 'damn brat' is out of your hair right?" A tear came to his eye. It was a low blow and I knew it. I wanted to take it back the instant the words slipped off of my tongue. "Eiri. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I..." "You're right. I hurt him. I pushed him away. Through all of his insistance." He picked up his jacket and left. "Eiri wait!" He shut the door in my face. Great. I screwed up. I heard something fall behind me. I turned and saw the most wonderful thing in the world. Shuichi was sitting up. He'd knocked his pillow off the bed. "Shuichi! Oh thank god you're okay." "Who?" "Hold on I'll go get a doctor." I had never been so releived in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

** This is it guys. The last chapter. I felt it's end come and poof there it was in front of me. I loved this story. While writing it I never knew what was going to happen. I was right along with you saying "Oh no Shuichi! You have to wake up!" I didn't really know if he was going to or not. My brother said, "Did Hiro die?" I told him I didn't know and he said "But you're the one writing the story." That's just how clueless I was. I like the ending. I didn't feel like it was forcing itself on like I do with most of my stories. Mostly that's because I didn't know it was coming. Well all except for Yuki's part. Which I may change by the time you read this, making that last sentence pointless. Will there be a part 2? I, as you may have already guessed, don't know. It depends on how many requests for it there are. Well thank you all who have been loyal and patient. I don't think any of my reviewers are bossy or picky. I changed my other stories to the way you guys said, but I didn't have the heart to change this one. I hope that won't stop you from reading it. Well here's the last chapter. Write lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. I don't own Alice 19th or any of its characters. I don't 'Suteki Da Ne' either. **

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

Shuichi was awake at last. It was like a beautiful dream. I went to the doctor and explained he was finally awake. When I returned Shuichi was sitting up looking confused. I pulled him close to me. "Oh you have no idea how worried I was. I didn't think you'd talk to me again," I ranted hysterically. He didn't say anything. He only stared blankly at me. "Shuichi?" He didn't respond to his own name. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "Who are you," he asked. "I'm Tatsuha. Don't you remember?" Of course I knew he didn't remember. Hell, I'd be surprised if he remembered who he was. "Nope," Shuichi said after thinking. "Do you know who you are," I asked him. He thought for a second and tears came to his eyes. "I remember the song. IT was at the park. He sang so beautiful. I thought maybe I'd gone to heaven. I thought maybe I was hearing angels," he said slowly. He was talking about when I sang 'Suteki Da Ne.' "Oh I'm not that good," I protested. "That was you singing," he said. He looked up at me in awe. "You can sing much better than I," I had to addmit. "Really? I do? I can't remember," he sighed. "And your eyes get really tiny when you're surprised. You're energetic and fun. You cry at least once a day. People can't help but love you. You idolize Ryuichi Sakuma," I explained. "Ryu...ichi," he repeated. He looked like he was concentrating. It was a look I wasn't used to seeing on his face. "Yeah, you're just like the famous singer Ryuichi Sakuma from your favorite band Nittle Grasper. Well you're a famous singer, but the similarities don't end there. You guys have the same hair cut. You use the same shampoo too. It smells real nice. You used to move like him on stage." He grabbed a piece of his hair and smelled it. I never thought it would be hard to tell a person about themselves. I was wrong. So many thoughts of Shuichi flooded into my head, and that was only from the short time I knew him. Hiro could tell him what he needed to know. "That's right Hiroshi Nakano is your best friend. He knows more than I do about you. He plays guitar in your band. Uh, our band. I play the drums," I said. It was hard to remember things for a person when your own memory was getting jumbled up. "And to top it off you're in love with novelist Eiri Yuki." I hated to confess that. "Yuki? Is she pretty? Do you have her picture?" I wondered how he would take this. "Well she isn't a she. She's a he. And he's my older brother." "You're joking right? That's just sick! I would never date a man," he exclaimed. I pulled out Eiri's picture from my wallet. "Those eyes. I remember," he said. His lower lip quivered. "Shuichi are you okay?" He turned and looked at me. He was shaking. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to make his trembling go away. "Tatsuha I remember. Yuki he told me he doesn't love me anymore." He said my name! He really did remember. I held him tightly while he cried. "Shuichi," I said petting the back of his head. He calmed down a little. "I love you," I told him. "Oh Tatsuha," he sobbed.

**An hour or so later**

**Shuichi's Point Of View**

After an hour of tests and check ups the doctors decided I was fit to go home. Of course I have to take it easy. Still no sign of Yuki. Tatsuha told me he loves me. I want to be able to say it back, with full meaning. First I had to let go of Yuki. During the hour of testing Tatsuha told me the bad news about Hiro and Ayaka. There was a knock at the door. As I had hoped it was Yuki. This was it. Time for me to break free. "Tatsuha, please go get Hiro. I want to speak with Yuki," I said. "Sure." He smiled at me and left. I hopped off the bed and looked at Yuki. He looked as angry as I felt. That anger of his had always been there, masking his true feelings. "I see you're up and about already, damn brat," he started. "Don't give me that brat crap," I said toneless. He moved towards me. He _was_ going to kiss me. I wouldn't let him. "You can't," I said. "Why not," he pressed. I wasn't going to let him win. I wasn't going to let him pull me in again. "You can't keep doing this to me Yuki!" I didn't want to hurt him, but he might force me to. "But this is what you wanted, to be with me," Yuki said. He was good at confusing me, I'll give him that. "And _you_ said you didn't want me anymore. You don't love me anymore," I argued. He was toying with my heart again. I pictured Tatsuha's smile. It gave me hope. "Well now I realize I was wrong," Yuki said. It was tempting, but it was too late to go back now. I swallowed hard and said what was on my mind. "You say you want me back now, but later you'll kick me out of your life again. I can't keep going in these circles. Yuki, you're breaking my heart. You're killing me. It' over Yuki. This is the end of us." There I said it. It was on the table. "You're right. You need some thing better. S...something I obviously can't give you," and he left. I was surprised he got stuck for a minute. It was barely noticable, but it was there. I didn't feel the need to make sure he was okay. I did it. I let go! "Yahoo," I shouted. Tatsuha wheeled Hiro in to see me. And I began to tell them everything that had happened.

**Outside the room**

**Yuki's Point Of View**

The impossible happened. The damn brat actually got over me. I wasn't sure what had just happened. I wasn't sure what to think or feel. When I looked back at Shuichi he looked happy. He looked relieved. He was really going to be okay without me. It was a little hard to swallow. I wasn't exactly sure where that left me. I could just drift for a while. "Hey Yuki look! The little guys awake," Frey said excitedly. He was pressing his nose against the glass window of the door. "You look like a pig," I told him. That's right. I had another idiot to take care of. I needed a smoke. "Yuki! No smoking in the hospital," Frey whined.

**In Ayaka's room**

**Hiro's Point Of View**

"What," Ayaka half shouted. I had just told her about Shuichi letting go of Yuki, for real. I had fear this would mean Ayaka would try again for Yuki's heart. I didn't want her to leave me, but most of all I didn't want that pretty boy breaking her heart again. "Hiroshi dear, you look so worried. Is something wrong," she asked so sweetly. "Nothing just thinking," I sighed. "Hiroshi I love you. I will never leave your side. Not for Eiri. Not for anyone," she promised.

**Later at the park**

**Tatsuha's Point Of View**

Shuichi and laid together in the grass. Our fingers laced together. I thought about the moments in the hospital. My mind was stuck on Shuichi's amnesia. Stuck on what I couldn't tell him, because I didn't know him. Being Eiri's brother taught me that you may never know a person's past. So much unknown. So much to explore. "Say Shuichi there's alot I don't know about you," I said regretfully breaking the silence. He sat up and said, "What do you want to know Tatsuha? All you have to do is ask. Just ask."

**The End! **

**Well that's the end you guys. I hoped you liked it. I know I did. I'm working on part two already. I don't know if I'll post it on here tho. Let me know what you think I should do in the reviews. Thank you for all the support. I really didn't think anyone would like it. **


End file.
